1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an independent heat exchange unit designed to be placed inside a building to provide, for example, ventilation and/or air conditioning of a part or locality inside this building.
It relates more particularly to an independent heat exchange unit comprising a box provided with walls bounding two fluid passages having an undulating cross section and means for circulating air and capable of causing counter current circulation in the two fluid passages of, on the one hand, a stream of fresh air drawn from outside the building and, on the other hand, a stream of stale air drawn from inside the building.
An independent unit of this type is described in French Patent 86 17714.
2. Description of the Related Art
This known unit allows the provision of the ventilation and/or or the air-conditioning of an area or a locality inside a building by heat exchange between a primary fluid and a secondary fluid, namely respectively the fresh air drawn from outside the building and the stale air drawn from inside the building.
The fresh air or outside air introduced into the building can, depending on the situation, be cooled or heated by the stale air which is to be discharged outside the building. The ventilation of the locality or the area is thus achieved without causing significant changes in the temperature inside the building.
In this known unit two fluid passages, also called channels, are formed inside the box and are separated by an undulating wall, generally a metallic wall, which does not always make for easy cleaning.